1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a desk that is convenient to a user who uses a notebook personal computer or the like on the desk and a chair with a desk including a body keeping apparatus that is convenient to a handicapped person who operates a notebook personal computer and conducts work on the desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are chairs with a desk in classrooms of a school and the like. The size of a top serving as a rest of each chair with a desk is the same as that of B-type-size paper. Currently, A-type-size paper is recommended on a global basis; however, the top of a chair with a desk is still the size corresponding to that of B-type-size paper.
If the size of the top is changed to that of A-type-size paper, a classroom has to be altered in terms of space. Under the circumstances, the size is not changed.
Computers such as notebook personal computers have recently been used in classrooms in accordance with the spread of information technology (IT). Each of students in the classrooms frequently operates a notebook personal computer on the top of a chair with a desk. However, the size of the top of such a prior art chair with a desk is inadequate for students who take a course and study while putting an A4-size notebook personal computer, an A5-size textbook and an A5-sized notebook on the top of the desk.
As described above, not only the tops of the prior art chairs with a desk used in a classroom are small in size, but also they do not meet the demands of the times. Furthermore, none of the prior art chairs are designed in consideration of handicapped persons who operate the notebook personal computers and conduct work while sitting on the chairs. Chairs with a desk should be prepared exclusively for the handicapped. In particular, a severely handicapped person requires such a chair with a desk that he or she can operate a notebook personal computer and conduct work on the desk while he or she is seated in the chair with stability.